Warrior of the Key
by Gefallenen Engel
Summary: Summary: Ranma gets attack by a mysterious creature shortly after the attempted wedding. As he fights on, he shall be encountering against the forces of darkness, as well as the forces of light. Multi Crossover
1. Heartless

_**Don't own Ranma, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other anime or game that may appear later on during this fic.**_

**AN: I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while and I sadly haven't played the second one since my ps2 broke and I've had that game since it came out. Because I haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2, I'll be using info from only the first one. If I mess up somewhere along the lines, it'd be nice if someone can tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it. I am also looking for a beta to help me out and I would also appreciate any critique that anyone has. All I ask is that try not to be too harsh.**

Summary: Ranma gets attack by a mysterious creature shortly after the attempted wedding. As he fights on after the encounter, he shall be fighting against the forces of darkness, as well as the forces of light. Multi Crossover

Warrior of the Key

Chapter 1: Heartless

OoOoO

A long, long time ago, there was a man who was known as the Wild Horse. He was a man who was said to be the greatest fighter of all time. He was awed and feared by many. One day, it was rumored that the Wild Horse had created a being which was said to devour the hearts of people. Deciding to act upon the rumor, Wild Horse was sought after by armies and mercenaries in the form of a large bounty. After many countless encounters with the Wild Horse, he was finally killed by a warrior who was said to control the power of time. After the death of Wild Horse, the being which devoured hearts was sealed away by the Queen of the newly formed empire, the Moon Kingdom. After the being was sealed, the Queen recruited seven new Senshi to replace the seven who have fallen to Wild Horse. The rise of the Silver Millennium rose quickly after. Wild Horse as well as the being were never mentioned and were soon forgotten by everybody but one person.

OoOoO

Ranma Saotome was going through his thoughts and recollections as he lay down on top of the roof of Furinkan High School. Ranma chose this spot seeing that it was probably one of the last places that a person would look for him seeing that a lot of the chaos that's happened in the past year has occurred here at the school. As Ranma looked up towards the clouds, he was thinking of what he had done just a week ago at Phoenix Mountain. He had defeated Saffron of Phoenix Mountain at the cost of Saffron's life. It was Ranma's first kill and while Saffron did return to being an egg waiting to be reborn, Ranma still felt as though he had killed him when he used the Hiryū Hyou Tōppa (1).

After a few more minutes of reminiscing of Phoenix Mountain, he then thought of what happened yesterday as his father and Soun set up a wedding for him and Akane. Ranma thought that it probably wouldn't be that bad if he married Akane, but he wanted to make sure that the honor of the other ladies was sustained also. As Ranma thought of ways to make sure that all of the girls honor was sustained, a thought suddenly crept into his mind.

'Why the heck is today peaceful? I would've expected at least one of them to try and take advantage of the situation that occurred yesterday. Geez, this is getting annoying.'

Ranma looked at his new watch that Kasumi gave him yesterday saying that it had a new alarm system in it that is guaranteed to wake him up.

'5:30? It looks like I've been here for five and a half hours now.' Ranma thought as he got up from the roof. 'I might make it to the ice cream shop if I hurry.'

Ranma jumped off the roof of Furinkan High and landed on a branch of a tree nearby. He then jumped from a higher branch to a lower branch until he was promptly on the ground. Ranma then started to run to the ice cream shop hoping to grab a quick sundae before the shop closes.

As Ranma ran, he jumped onto a fence and continued running. As he made a turn that would lead him straight to the shop, he tripped and landed into the river which was on the other side of the fence. Ranma didn't react in time and landed with a big splash. Ranma's curse was triggered instantly and was now in her female form.

"Need any help?" a voice called out to Ranma.

Ranma looked at where the voice came from and saw that it was coming from a female who was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans. She had a happy expression plastered on her face with her green eyes looking right into hers. Ranma also could've sworn that she saw a strange creature that was sitting on her shoulder before it vanished. Ranma shook her head and started to move towards the bank of the river. As she started to walk on solid ground, she slipped and landed back into the river.

'What the heck is going on here? I'm not normally clumsy, but the last time I was like this was when I encountered…' Ranma's thoughts then paused as she looked over to the girl who was looking at her. 'It can't be. I was told that she died seven years ago due to the nekoken.'

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" the girl asked, snapping Ranma out of his thoughts.

"I'll be fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ranma yelled as she jumped over the fence and started to run towards the ice cream shop.

The girl looked confused as Ranma left and shrugged. She walked off shortly afterwards and continue with what she was doing.

Five minutes have passed and Ranma just barley arrived at the ice cream shop. The owner was about to close the store when he saw that Ranma had arrived and yelled at a worker inside to prepare a number 2 wild horse special. Then owner then placed to sign to close and invited Ranma inside the shop. The owner was an old man who appeared to be in his late sixties and still had the body of one who was fifty.

"You barely made it Ranma," the owner replied as he pulled up a seat for Ranma to sit in.

"Thanks gramps." Ranma said as she sat. "Today has been too strange and I need something to make it feel like normal."

The owner smiled and walked to the counter. Ranma's sundae just finished and the owner brought it over to Ranma. Ranma accepted the sundae and looked at the owner. "Thanks a lot gramps. It's great knowing that there's still people in this world that are kind."

"Anytime Ranma. This one's free so eat up." The owner replied as he pulled a chair from across Ranma and sat.

Ranma started to eat the sundae and continued to eat while the owner just watched. After a couple minutes, Ranma finished the sundae.

"That was really great." Ranma replied after eating the last bite.

"Glad to hear it. So how was your day? I noticed that you're a little wet there."

Ranma sighed and then spoke. "Today has been a strange one. Everyone is keeping their distance for some reason and except for this one part where I tripped and fell into the river."

Ranma was then interrupted as the owner laughed. "That's funny. The great sex changing martial artist tripping and falling into the river."

"It's not that funny gramps." Ranma replied in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's just that it sorta reminds me of how you triggered your curse here on one of your visits." The owner said.

Ranma decided that a sundae was in order after being hit by Akane's mallet for something that Akane thought was perverted. Ranma landed a block away from the ice cream shop and the owner happened to walk by on his way to the shop. He saw Ranma change as Ranma landed in a puddle of water. The owner noticed that the person who had shifted genders also happened to be one of his best customers. Ranma looked at the man as she got up and cursed seeing that there is now another person who knows of the curse. Ranma, expecting to be treated like a freak cringed a little, but was surprised to see the man offer a hand to the martial artist. After that incident, Ranma and the owner became friends and the owner then learned of Ranma's past. After hearing everything, the owner would discreetly lower the price of an ice cream or a sundae saying that there was a discount of sorts while increasing the price for anyone who was treating Ranma unfairly. It was also during that time in which Ranma started calling the owner 'gramps'.

"I have to get going for now gramps." Ranma replied as she got up.

OoOoO

Ranma left the shop a minute later as waved good bye to the owner. The owner waved back and then started to fall down onto the ground.

"GRAMPS!" Ranma yelled as she ran towards the owner.

Ranma stopped about half-way as she saw a black creature appear from the shadows. 'What the hell?' Ranma thought as she saw the creature. The creature was about a foot tall with two antennae coming from the top of its head. It was pitch black in color and had a golden yellow color for its eyes.

Ranma then saw that a heart appeared over the owner. The creature then grabbed the heart and absorbed it into itself. Gramps started to fade quickly and was soon gone as if he never existed.

'What's going on here?' Ranma thought. Before she could think of anything else, the area where pops was coved with a shadow and soon became a duplicate of the creature. The two creatures then looked at Ranma and were soon accompanied by a third one. Ranma noticed that the ki signatures coming from the owner and the worker at the ice cream shop were no longer present and came to only one conclusion. 'Gramps and his associate inside must've been killed. I better get out of here now and assess what's going on. If I fight blindly right now, there's the chance that I will lose. I better head back to the dojo and warn everyone of what's happened.' The three creatures then looked at Ranma and started to advance towards him.

"Crap." Ranma said as she jumped back.

Ranma turned around and did one of the things he hated the most. He ran from the creatures and headed to the dojo. As Ranma ran, she was thinking of what just occurred. 'Gramps told me that he was once a powerful martial artist before he had an encounter with a warrior due to a huge mistake. Since then, he had sworn that he would stop using the art as a form of atonement. If he was killed that easily, I doubt that I would stand a chance at the moment.'

Ranma looked back and started to gather some ki. After collecting enough ki Ranma looked forward to see where she was heading. She saw that the path would be clear for a few seconds and then turned around to fire her ki attack. **_"Mōko Takabisha"_**(2) The yellow ki blast darted towards the three creatures and two of the three dodged the attack as the swiftly reverted to being a shadow on the ground. The third one didn't shift fast enough and was hit with the blast. After the smoke cleared from the blast, the creature was still standing and continued it pursuit of Ranma.

"Dang!" Ranma yelled as she continued to run. "That attack had no effect on it at all."

A minute later, Ranma was at the Tendo compound and ran over the front gate. The three followed and changed into their shadow form and moved under the front gate into the compound. "Akane, Pops, anyone here?" Ranma yelled.

Ranma waited a few seconds and entered the Tendo household. As she entered, she noticed that there was only one ki signature left in the building. Ranma ran to the back and was surprised to see her father in a completely serious state and in a stance that looked vaguely familiar. She then noticed that her father was surrounded by five of the same creatures that are currently pursuing her.

Genma crossed his arms and then unleashed his attack by spreading his arms apart. **_"Kijin Gun-Dai Ran Bu"_** (3)

The attack caused vacuum like projectiles to appear and each one struck each of the heartless. Genma looked at Ranma and fired three more vacuum blades at Ranma's current annoyances. The attacks whizzed by Ranma and the three creatures vanished within an instant. "Pops, what the heck is going on here? What are you doin' with the Yamasenken?(4) I thought that you sealed that style of fighting." Ranma asked as she jumped to her father's position.

"Ranma! Glad to see you're still alive boy." Genma replied in a happy tone. His tone then changed back into a serious one. "Looks like the heartless are attacking."

"Heartless?" Ranma asked.

"When you were in the Nekoken, the old woman who treated you said that there would be a time seven years into the future when we would be attack by those without hearts. The ones that we've just been fighting against have been classified by me as Shadows. I have a journal that was give to me by the old woman. You're to have it and get out of here. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

"Pops, what are you saying?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! ALL THE SHADOWS ARE GOING TO GATHER HERE SINCE WE'RE AMONG THE LAST ONES LEFT IN THE WARD." Genma yelled looking directly into his son's eyes. "Son, they've killed all of the Tendo's as well as your mother. The future of Anything Goes is at its end with you. Ranma, you must survive and carry on our legacy."

Ranma looked at her father and sheded a tear. Ranma nodded and headed back into the household to grab all of his stuff as well as his fathers. As Ranma ran up the stairs, she sudden sensed her father gathering up his ki and heard her father's yell as he attacked. **_"Sai Dai Kyuu Kijin Raishü Dan"_**(5)

"Father…" Ranma said as she entered his room.

She found his father's bag and grabbed the journal out of it. The journal had 'Chronicles' inscribed on the title and before Ranma could think of what to do next, she suddenly felt her father's ki signature vanish.

"FATHER!" Ranma yelled out as loud as she could.

Ranma grabbed her bag and placed the journal inside it. After making sure that everything was clear, she ran out the window and landed on the ground. Ranma saw that the heartless were more in number and were targeting her as she ran from the Tendo's. As she ran, she saw that there was a figure wearing a black cloak. Ranma ran towards the figure and yelled at it. "Run. Get out of here."

The figure looked at Ranma and then revealed something from within its cloak. Ranma thought that it was a sword at first and then saw that it was a giant key.

"How would you like to have the ability to fight against this darkness?" the cloaked figure asked in a deep voice.

"What do I have to do?" Ranma asked as she continued to approach the cloaked person.

Ranma looked back quickly to see how far the heartless are and saw that they were frozen in time. Ranma turned back to see the cloaked figure still standing where it is.

"Answer these questions and you shall receive the power to fight against the darkness. First question: What are you afraid of?"

'What kind of question is that?' Ranma thought. "Simple, I'm afraid of being indecisive."

"Second question: What do you want out of life?"

'Another strange question.' Ranma thought before answering. "I want to be strong."

"Third question: What's most important to you?"

'What is important to me? According to pops, they've all died.' "I…" Ranma paused thinking of what to answer. "I…" 'I used to think that being strong was all that mattered. Now that I saw pops' true strength as well as seeing Gramps die, being strong isn't enough.' Ranma's thoughts then drifted to a conversation that she had with Gramps shortly before heading to China a short while ago.

"Ranma, you should know that being strong is never enough. Being strong will make you feel partially complete, but it will never make you whole. You will have a longing for something, and that something will be discovered soon enough. For me, I was among the strongest there was, but I've always felt so empty inside. If it wasn't for meeting up with people who I've gotten to know as friends, I would have been alone. I know that you really don't have any friends besides me, but if you truly wish to be whole, you should find that something as you continue on with your life."

"Friendship." Ranma answered.

"The path you shall face will be slow and fraught with peril. At the end of this path, you will find what you are looking for as your journey now begins at the time of night." The figure said right after Ranma replied his final answer. "For now, I shall entrust the keyblade to you and you shall fight against the approaching darkness that will come with the heartless."

Ranma sensed something behind her and saw that it was the key that the figure was previously holding. Ranma grabbed the keyblade and sensed that time has been restored. The heartless approached Ranma at the same pace that they were previously moving at and when Ranma quickly turned around to ask the figure something, the figure was gone as if it was never there.

Ranma looked back at the heartless and gripped the keyblade using only her right hand. Even though the keyblade appeared to be a two-handed weapon, Ranma didn't want to use both her hands since she was more accustomed to unarmed combat. She swung the keyblade in a horizontal arc as the first wave arrived. The first five heartless that approached Ranma were hit by the keyblade and vanished in a vapor of black smoke. Ranma noticed that the heartless didn't return and started to destroy each and every single one of them.

Half an hour later, Ranma was still fighting off against the heartless. She was sweating a lot and was complaining that Saffron was easier to beat then the heartless. She noticed that as she fought, she was back at the Tendo Dojo. 'Man this sucks.' Ranma thought as she took a quick break after destroying what appeared to be the last of the Shadows a minute later. 'They must've taken over the entire ward. For now, I better get to Juuban and think of what to do next. I don't know how Mom's going to react after she hears the news that I have for her.'

Ranma went into the Tendo household and grabbed what provisions she could before she left. She took some of the food that was in the refrigerator as well as some medical supplies and decided that it would be enough to get to Juuban. Ranma also made sure that she became a he again before heading out. After Ranma reached the front gate to the Tendo household, he looked back at the household and dojo and vowed that he will return one day.

OoOoO

Hiryū Hyou Tōppa: Ice Dragon Breakthrough

(2)Mōko Takabisha:Pride of the Fierce Tiger

(3)Kijin Gun-Dai Ran Bu: Group of Gods Great Boisterous Dance

(4)Yamasenken: Thousand Fists of the Mountain


	2. Encounters

_**Don't own Ranma, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other anime or game that may appear later on during this fic. **_

Summary: Ranma gets attack by a mysterious creature shortly after the attempted wedding. As he fights on, he shall be encountering against the forces of darkness, as well as the forces of light. Multi Crossover

Warrior of the Key

Chapter 2: Encounters

OoOoO

Five minutes have passed since Ranma left the Tendo Dojo and is now traveling along towards Juuban. Right after he left, a new figure in a black cloak appeared from within the Tendo Dojo. "Looks like I was too late to be of any help. All I can say for now is may their souls rest in peace." The figure said in a calm tone. The figure sensed something right after and saw that there was another figure wearing the exact same outfit.

"Yeshua, I didn't expect to see you here. Right now, the keyblade has chosen its owner in the form of Ranma Saotome. He is currently heading towards Juuban and has forgotten that his mother was killed during the attack earlier on." The other figure replied.

"Were you the one who gave the keyblade to the chosen one?" Yeshua asked.

"No. It was someone else. How that person got possession of the keyblade is something I currently don't know. I'm going to head out now to investigate."

"I see. Good luck." Yeshua replied.

The second figure vanished and Yeshua was now alone inside the dojo. As he started to look around, he noticed that there was a pot in the kitchen which seemed to be sealed. He lifted his right hand and muttered a word quietly and the seal was lifted. "This is a surprise. I wonder if I can use this as a weapon later on against the heartless."

Yeshua mutter several words and summoned his strongest containment spell. He placed the contents of the pot into six round spheres and ended the spell after making sure that not a single drop landed on the floor. "This should give Ranma a small chance."

OoOoO

Ranma just barely arrived in Juuban when he saw that there were three monsters attacking innocent civilians. He noticed that while none of them were killed as of yet, they were drained of most of their energy. If they didn't get something to replenish the energy that they've lost, they'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Ranma looked at the three monsters and felt a small presence call out to him. _"Don't use the keyblade."_

"Huh?" Ranma replied out loud.

Ranma decided to listen and wondered how to make the keyblade vanish. He willed the weapon to vanish and it did. He willed it to come back it appeared into his hands. He vanished the weapon one last time before unleashing his first attack against the three monsters. _**"Mōko Takabisha." **_(1)

The attack collided with the first monster and the monster was vaporized instantly. Ranma looked at the other two and sensed that they were definitely not as weak as the one that was just destroyed. He studied the two monsters that were remaining. One monster looked similar to Pantyhose Taro's cursed form except that it didn't have the tentacles on its back and that this monster was red instead of black. The other monster was a humanoid based creature and had the appearance of both a cat and a bat. Ranma decided to call the one that looked like Taro's cursed form as "Pantyhose Jr." and the other one "Catbat."

"Yo Pantyhose Jr! Catbat!" Ranma yelled out.

The two monsters looked at Ranma with absolute hatred. The monsters don't know why, but the name brought about absolute hatred towards the human.

"Kill this one we shall." Catbat replied.

"Kill we shall to this one." Pantyhose Jr. replied.

'Great. Just what I need, dumb and dumber,' Ranma thought as the two monster spoke. 'I should finish this fast.'

As Ranma moved, he sensed a third presence and looked towards the presence. Up on top of a building nearby, Ranma noticed a girl wearing a variant of the female school uniform and was thinking of how she was out of her mind to be wearing something like that at this time seeing that there's a slight breeze out.

Pantyhose Jr. and Catbat took advantage of Ranma being distracted and started to run towards their enemy.

Ranma kept looking at the female up top when he heard dumb and dumber charging towards him. 'Oh crap.'

"Dead Scream," the female called out in a whisper.

A purple ball of light appeared from a staff that she summoned and the ball was aimed right at Ranma. Ranma managed to dodge the attack in time and sighed. 'Why is it that the entire world is out to get me?'

Ranma looked at the female and then cursed as he was struck from behind by pantyhose Jr. He was sent flying a few feet and crashed in front of the building the female was on top of.

"I'll kill you human." Pantyhose Jr. replied as it readied itself for another attack.

Ranma stood up from the ground and tried to sense where Catbat was at. He noticed a few seconds later that it was airborne. Catbat looked down at Ranma and slowly opened its mouth. A beam of energy bursted forth quickly after and was heading towards Ranma's location. Ranma dodged that attack and luckily avoided another purple ball of light that was also aimed for his head. 'This isn't good. I'm low on energy right now since I've been fighting against the heartless and it's freaking three on one. If only I had time to recover.'

"Dead-"

"Hold it right there Pluto."

A figure appeared from out of nowhere and stood in front of Ranma. Ranma also noticed that it was wearing the same clothing as the one who entrusted him with the keyblade.

"Another human to kill." Catbat screeched before diving towards the new figure.

"Weak." The figure said as it revealed a sword from under its cloak.The figure slashed Catbat as it dove and swung the sword at the direction of Pantyhose Jr. The two creatures were cut in half in an instant and transformed into cards before burning up into ash. The figure then pointed it's sword towards the female known as Pluto.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked in a cold tone.

"Can't predict me can you?" the figure asked. "I will not give out my name to those who are my enemy."

"I see. Then you give me no choice but to destroy you then." Pluto replied. "Chronos-"

"A Chronos Typhoon won't do a lick of damage to me at all. You're Dead Scream is also pointless and I'm immune to your _Jikan yo Tomare_, your ability to stop time. I'm the worst type of opponent that you can face. Leave now and settle you're score with Ranma some other day." The figure replied.

Pluto looked at the figure with absolute hatred. "Dead Scream!" she cried out with all her might.

"Pathetic. I already told you that the Dead Scream is useless against me!" the figure yelled as it cut Pluto's attack into several pieces with its sword before absorbing the energy from Pluto's attack.

"Damn." Pluto swore before teleporting away from the battlefield.

The figure placed its sword back under its cloak and looked at Ranma. Ranma was in a defensive stance ready to fight.

"That's enough fighting for now. Your destination is not far from here. Head towards that destination and get some rest. You'll need if for the upcoming battles." The figure said before walking away.

"Wait a sec!" Ranma yelled. "Who are you? How do you know where I'm going? Are you the one who gave me this keyblade?"

The figure paused for a sec. "Arthur Pendragon." Arthur replied before teleporting away.

"Where have heard that name before?" Ranma said quietly to himself.

Ranma decided that he had enough to deal with right now and headed out towards his moms house. Ranma arrived ten minutes later and knock on the door. After hearing silence, he opened the door and entered.

"Mom, are you here?" Ranma yelled out.

Ranma entered the kitchen and saw a note that was sitting on top of the counter.

_Ranma, gone to the Tendo's for dinner. Thought I'd leave this here if you were malleted away by Akane. Mom_

"Wait a sec. Didn't…" Ranma's voice trailed off as he remembered what his father said before he was killed.

_"GET OUT OF HERE! ALL THE SHADOWS ARE GOING TO GATHER HERE SINCE WE'RE AMONG THE LAST ONES LEFT IN THE WARD." Genma yelled looking directly into his son's eyes. "Son, they've killed all of the Tendo's as well as your mother. The future of Anything Goes is at its end with you. Ranma, you must survive and carry on our legacy." _

"Damn it!" Ranma yelled. "How could I forget?" Ranma asked as he struggled to fight off against the tears that were building up.

"Hello?" a female voice called out at the front door. "Auntie, are you here? I was over at the dojo where you were supposed to be at and found it empty. Did you return early?"

'Why does this voice sound familiar?' Ranma thought. He remembered instantly a couple seconds later. It was the voice of that girl he encountered yesterday before arriving at Gramps. Remembering that they encountered each other when Ranma was a girl, Ranma quickly turned on the cold water at the sink and poured it over himself transforming him instantly. Afterwards, she thought about using the Umisenken (2) but didn't have the time since the girl just arrived in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her hands reaching for some unknown weapon hidden from behind her body.

'Damn' Ranma thought. 'What should I do? Umisenken might help hide my presence but I need to grab my stuff at the same time.'

"Ranko Tendo." Ranma answered.

"Akane's cousin?" the girl asked, a curious expression plastered on her face.

"You know Akane?" Ranma questioned, thinking that he might be able to get out of the unscathed.

"Auntie mentioned a little bit about her. She was to be Ranma's fiancé." The girl said with a sad tone. "Sorry," she said, her face brightening up a little, "I'm Kei Dartz, pleasure to meet you."

Ranma didn't respond immediately. She wasn't used to being in such close proximity with a girl his own age and not get the crap beaten out of her. As she thought, she decided that she'll do what her father did the first time they encountered her mother for the first time in ten years, hide her identity.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, seeing that the silence was become unbearable. "Auntie didn't mention having any guests over and she definitely didn't mention anything about knowing a person of your description."

'Got to think, got to think. Ranma Saotome never loses and I won't lose here. I got it.'

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Secret Technique: Fast Break" Ranma ran out of the kitchen at breakneck speed and managed to grab his bag in the living room as he ran. After grabbing the bag, he ran towards the front door only to see a strange cat-like creature blocking the door.

"C-c-c-cat!!!" Ranma screamed loudly. She ran straight through the wall on the other side of living room and managed to get out of the apartment.

OoOoO

'Damn I hate doing this but I can't risk anymore problems at this point. She's probably another person that pops somehow screwed over and was found my mother.' Ranma sighed as she wondered what to do next. There wasn't much chance in staying at her mother's place seeing that her old friend was there and that she honestly didn't have a repeat of Ukyo where a girl would try to take advantage of the fact that they were friends and try to go for more when all she wanted was to be friends.

Ranma took a look around and saw that she had made it to the park. She smiled slightly and thought of some of the old times where she was camping out with her father and then frowned when she noticed that there were Shadows and a newer type of Heartless that was similar to a Shadow but was wearing full body armor instead.

'Soldier' Ranma instinctively thought. 'At least, I believe they're called Soldier.'

Ranma summoned her keyblade and got into a comfortable defensive position and waited for the enemy to make the first move. They didn't wait long as the Shadows made the first move and all jumped towards Ranma with the intent of taking the heart of the keyblade weilder.

Ranma swung the keyblade as she spun her body. After turning a full three-sixty, she saw that she wiped out the first wave of Shadows only to have the second wave of Soldiers attack. She ducked as a Soldier tried to punch her head and kicked said Soldier with a side thrust. Immediately afterwards, Ranma jumped as high as she could and threw her Keyblade downwards, calling out an attack.

"Strike Raid!"

The keyblade struck down many a Soldier. After landing on the ground, Ranma picked up the keyblade and saw that there were more Shadows and Soldiers emerging. 'This is getting ridiculous.'

OoOoO

Ranma continued fighting for the better part of the hour. After using another Strike Raid to finish off what appeared to be the final Soldier, She slumped down and leaned against the nearest tree and tried to catch her breath. Her efforts were poorly noticed when she saw that there were now monsters that were moving towards her and not Heartless.

'This is not good' were Ranma's thoughts as she tried to figure out a way out of this situation. She knew that she couldn't use the keyblade against this type of enemy for reasons unknown.

She banished the keyblade and got up, ready to fight off against the monsters that were slowly approaching his position.

The monsters weren't anything special or had any real noticeable features that really stood out other than the fact that they were humanoid in shape and that they had scales for skin. There were five total and each appeared to be on a weaker level than Pantyhose Jr. and Catbat.

'Let's see, starting off from the left, we have Scaly Number One, Scaly Number Two, Scaly Number Three, Scaly Number Four, and Scaly Number Five.'

Scaly Number Three was the first of five to launch an attack and fired off a blast of dark energy from its mouth. Ranma easily dodged the attack and saw the Scaly Number Two and Scaly Number Four fired off their own elemental attacks in the forms of water and Ice. Ranma had little trouble dodge the two attacks and frowned when Scaly Number One and Scaly Number Five each fired off a stronger variant of their comrade's attack in the form of fire and lightning immediately after the previous two attacked. Ranma jumped to avoid the fire but the lightning attack managed to nick her in the leg and she felt her leg go numb.

'Damn, got careless after fighting off the horde of Heartless. Move, come on move'

Ranma used all her strength to jump with her one good leg. She grabbed the branch of a tree and swung towards the entrance of the park. After clumsily landing on her good leg, she looked back and saw that Scaly One through Five launched each of their techniques in unison. The five elements, earth, fire, lightning, water, and ice all fused into a single black beam of energy and was coming at Ranma at a fast speed than what she could dodge at the moment.

Ranma closed her eyes and placed her arms imbued with the protection of the Soul of Ice and awaited to be hit.

Several seconds had passed and Ranma noticed that the attack never struck. Moving her arms away so that she could see what happened, Ranma saw that there was girl dressed similar to the one called Sailor Pluto except that she was wearing a purple variation instead of the green one that Pluto had.

Ranma saw that the Senshi finished off the monsters with ease with a pole arm and was definitely glad that she didn't use the keyblade. The monsters all turned into cards and burned into ash.

'Why is it that I'm always saved. Am I because I'm weak?' Ranma thought. Ranma's thoughts were then interrupted as she noticed that her savior was trying to get her attention.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"You're not trying to kill me like the other one are you?" Ranma asked.

The other girl had a look on her face which expressed confusion.

"There was another one of you, Pluto I think that tried to kill me for no reason." Ranma answered.

"I'm Ranma Saotome by the way. Sorry 'bout this." Ranma said as she stood on her one good foot. She bowed slightly and placed her right hand over her head.

'Wild Horse?' the girl thought.


End file.
